


It's All Downhill From Here

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, SO MANY WEDDINGS, Sorry guys, Weddings, a bizarre mish-mash of pre and post n52, batfamily, but not sorry, sorry not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly they all start getting married. Bruce finds it hard to complain too too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Downhill From Here

1.

It rains on Dick and Barbara’s wedding day, and they are ecstatic that they’d read the weather reports correctly. 

The custom embroidered umbrellas are blue and yellow striped, and have the initials “D & B” on them. Dick’s is solid blue, while Barbara’s is yellow, and Dick cannot stop twirling his.

Bruce holds his up, watching Dick use his to imitate the Penguin. Barbara laughs from under her umbrella and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Selina wraps a hand around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s all downhill from here, you know. One by one, they’ll all start to marry off.” 

“Hnh,” Bruce replies, and grins just a little. 

2\. 

“It doesn’t have to be a big huge deal,” Jason says quickly. “Maggie and I, y’know, we were figuring the courthouse would-” 

“Absolutely not,” Bruce snaps. “This is a huge deal. You’re getting married. I intend to mark the occasion.” 

Jason stares. 

“What does Maggie’s father have to say?” Bruce asks, as he pushes away from his desk and picks up the phone. 

“Uh...we uh...we haven’t told Captain Rogers yet,” Jason stammers, watching him. “He’s away on some Avengers thing, but I...I wanted to… what are you...B, who are you calling?”

Bruce lifts a finger, and puts it on speaker. 

“Alfred.” 

Alfred’s voice comes through, a little confused. “Yes, Master Bruce?” 

“I need you to get the manor ready for a party.” 

Confusion turns to wariness. “Oh?” 

“It’s an engagement party. Jason asked Maggie to marry him.” 

Wariness turns to excitement. “Oh! What wonderful news, Sir! I’ll prepare the ballroom and contact the caterers at once! Do tell Master Jason congratulations, and that before the party, he and Miss Margaret should stop in for a celebratory dinner.” 

Bruce’s lip twitches upward into a small smile. “I will. Thank you, Alfred.” 

Jason sputters. “The fuck?” 

3.

Where Jason was too caught off guard to fight large parties and big plans, Duke is ready for it. He and Claire put their foot down early, and often.

It’s a small ceremony, on the grounds. Family and close friends only. 

Duke had forgotten, though, that “close friends” include all of the Robins (ALL OF THEM), the Justice League, the Titans, and like Harley Quinn, for some reason. 

“I hate you,” Duke tells him, as they sit and drink some champagne. “This wedding was supposed to be simple. Look at all these people.” 

“You’re lucky I didn’t make an announcement in the papers,” Bruce tells him. “Jason tried to shoot me for doing that. Although Dick appreciated it.” 

“Dick is an attention whore,” Duke points out. “I hate you...but...thanks.” 

Bruce nods. 

4\. 

Harper and Cassandra get married, and it’s an enormous party. Harper’s only real stipulations were great music and an open bar, and otherwise, they let Stephanie and Cullen plan the whole thing. 

And very quickly, Bruce realizes, Stephanie Brown and Cullen Row planned a kegger, and he’d be angry, but it’s kind of perfect. Harper and Cass look like they’re having a great time. Even Tim is trying to dance. 

Harper holds up her beer to Bruce, who holds up his glass of wine, and can’t help grinning. 

Well, alright then. 

5.

Tim and Ramona’s wedding is legitimately small; a destination affair on a secluded beach in France. 

Dick frowns a little and leans over to Bruce as they take their places at the front to stand by Tim. “I don’t get it. No announcement? No engagement party? What gives?” 

Bruce leans in. “Tim hacked my guest list and shaved it down significantly.” 

Dick grins just a little. “Of course he did.” 

Tim’s wedding, to a girl who, like many of them, has no family left, is a textbook example of not needing a large wedding for it to be meaningful. 

The bonfire and cookout afterwards are perfect, and quiet, and Bruce wonders if Tim’s ever looked so happy before, holding Ramona in his arms, talking quietly in front of the fire. 

Bruce sits back and enjoys. 

6\. 

Where Tim’s wedding was quiet, understated and intimate, Stephanie’s is…

Not. 

She marries a Speedster, to no one’s surprise, and the entire affair is held at Jay and Joan Garrick’s house in Keystone City.

The ceremony is nice, and there is some laughter and some tears as Stephanie and Bart say their vows, but afterwards is just one big backyard barbecue. 

Bruce smiles and sips at his beer; something he rarely indulges in, and grins at Selina. 

“What did I tell you?” she teases. “All but one is married off now.” 

Bruce sighs heavily, and looks around at the crowd. She’s right of course. The only one who isn’t married yet is Damian. 

“You know who else isn’t married?” Selina comments, and he looks up at her, eyebrows lifted in question. 

She just gives him the slightest hint of a smirk. 

He frowns. 

7.

It’s quite a few years between Stephanie and Bart’s wedding, and Damian and Willow’s. 

High school sweethearts, which Bruce never saw coming. She’s a spy for the United States government, from a long line of spies for the United States Government. She’s bright and chipper, talented and very smart, and has the uncanny ability to put Damian in his place with just a few well-placed words and a smile. 

It’s an intensely extravagant affair, and Bruce is fine with that. None of the other kids had wanted anything this formal or fancy, and Damian believes that if you’re going to make a statement, you may as well make it loudly, and firmly. 

The reception is black tie, but early so the children can come. 

He’s a grandfather now, which he’s still not sure how he feels about.

But Damian is very happy, in a way Bruce isn’t really familiar with him being. 

“Beloved.” 

Bruce takes a breath and attempts to not roll his eyes. “Talia.” 

“It is a lovely party.” 

“Yes, it is,” Bruce agrees. “Damian and Willow picked everything. I merely footed the bill.” 

“Well. Our son has good taste.” 

“Like his father,” Selina chimes in as she steps over. “Most days.” 

Bruce lifts an eyebrow at her. “Did you need me?” 

Selina grins. “Yes, everyone is dancing but us.” 

Bruce grins back just a little and gets to his feet. “Let’s remedy that, shall we?” he nods to Talia. “Nice to see you.” 

Talia nods back, and Bruce turns to Selina and the dance floor. 

“Thank you for that,” he says quietly as they start dancing. 

“Well, i figured I’d take pity on you,” Selina teases. “Whisk you away from your evil ex.” 

He huffs out a soft laugh, and stops moving when there’s a tug on the leg of his trouser. He looks down to find a small girl of about four with dark hair and big, dark green eyes. She’s a little nervous, and shy, looking just like Tim did when he was very young. 

“What is it Marti?” Bruce asks, grinning down at her. 

“Can I dance with you, Grampa?” she asks, holding her arms out. 

“I’ve been upstaged,” Selina jokes. 

Bruce quirks an eyebrow at her and Selina waves a hand. 

“Go on. Alfred looks lonely. Maybe he’ll dance with me.” 

Bruce chuckles and carefully lifts Marti into his arms, stepping this way and that around the dance floor. 

8\. 

“Honestly, Master Bruce, if you would just hold still for one more moment-” 

Bruce frowns. “Alfred, my tie is fine.” 

“Jeez, B, just let Alf adjust it a little,” Jason says. 

“It’s tradition,” Dick grins. “He did it for all of us on our wedding days.” 

Bruce glowers at them all. Dick and Jason and Duke and Tim and Damian.

All of the boys are on hand, while Harper, Cass Stephanie and Barbara help Selina get ready on the other side of the manor. Their spouses are keeping an eye on the children. 

Bruce looks over the boys and marvels at how backwards he’s done all of this, according to everyone on the outside. 

“Oh Bruce!” Tippy Huddleston had said upon hearing of his engagement. “You’re a grandfather, and you’re just now getting married?!” 

He grins to himself as he finishes getting ready and then looks at the men standing in front of him. 

Dick smiles. “Ready, old man?” 

Bruce rolls his eyes and heads for the door. 

“He is pretty old, isn’t he?” Jason asks. 

“He will punch you, you know,” Duke points out. 

“Aw, it’s his wedding day, though.” Tim reminds them. 

“Will all of your please stop nattering and move?” Damian snaps. 

Bruce grins just a little and keeps walking.


End file.
